Freya Grose
Freya Grose, is one of the protagonist characters of Planet-Shite. She appears in both the musical and the animated series. She is a young film-maker who aims to make a movie during the events of season one. She also made a cameo in "Moon Rave" and the last update of Confla Ema Harnega. Appearance Being that she is 12 years oldhttps://twitter.com/Kirsha_Ay/status/1150759550447947779, Freya has a mixed appearance. Her nose in particular is more prominant than the other students. She wears pigtails in her long wavy hair. Freya has been confirmed to have a foriegn parent, hence her olive skin. Her primary colours are purple and red, though in the musical it slowly shifts to green and blue. She usually wears a diamond t-shirt with lining underneath. In the epilogue of the musical, she is seen wearing a long green jacket and an aquamarine top with denim shorts. Personality Animated Series TBA Musical Being one of the protagonists, Freya is very candid. She is the most mature out of the four. In the intent to show character growth, Freya was intentionally written to be a hypocrit in act 1, with her succumbing to her being a 'dick' in act 2.https://twitter.com/Kirsha_Ay/status/1163090522917036032 Throughout the musical she has been seen to not have a religious faith stating that she believes it is a coping mechanism. because of this her and her best friend, Leah, get into several fights and arguements throughout the show, with the two eventually argreeing to disagree. She is shown to care for people she claims are weaker than her, like Michi, whom she attempts to befriend, though because of Alexander's plan, she half succeeds. Because of her candid nature, she is faced against some figures of law, mainly a teacher who she called out. She also gets a small reaction out of a police-man when she suggests that a student of the school could be a suspect of Jeanne Tarn's murder. History Confla Ema Harnega (Non Canon) Freya made her first appearance in the Confla Ema Harnega game, in the last update. She featured as a non voice acted character in a secret area that only players with the 'Marine Key' Item could find. The key itself being an item you could only unlock by completing one of Eloise's events. Players who entered the area would find sprite versions of Freya and Kylie, attempting to put together a party for a 'secret reason'. Adam (the player is then kicked out of the room for 'seeing too much'. Adam then wakes up in the forest where Eloise confronts him, asking if he found out what the key did, to adam then replying that he knew but simply couldn't remember. Before Planet Home-life From what we see, Freya had a stereotypical nuclear family, with a mother, father, and Family Canine. In the opening song of the musical, we see her mother, Dorine, head off to her work, and asks Freya to look after the house, Implying that Freya is a latchkey kid. We see very little of Freya's father, with his major appearance being that he congratulated Freya on her performance in the school play. School-Life During her primary school years, Freya was a hard-worker, with only a few friends. It is only until year 6, that she meets her future best friend; Kylie Brooke (Also known as Leah), a religious girl who transfered in the class beside her. She had a passion for cinematography and film-making, giving her the idea to create her own films. When she joins secondary school, she gets sorted into the class with Leah, and they become best friends. Freya arranges to make a short film about the meaning of life, which she keeps secret. Planet-Shite 2016 TBA 2019/Epilogue TBA Planet (musical) 2016 ACT 1 In the opening scene, Freya attempts to record a video project about theories on the big bang. She is interrupted by her mother, calling for her to get up. As she gets ready for the day she spots the family canine, Gemma, reading a romance magazine, which makes Freya feel uncomfortable. Her mother says goodbye, before Freya walks to school with her best friend, Leah. At school, Freya notices an error in the teacher's work, noticing that a taboo incident of the past has been romanticised. This causes Freya to get sent to the headteacher. Afterwards, Leah convinces Freya to audition for the school play, where she meets two older girls, Molli and Michi. Freya takes a liking to the two and the four become friends over rehearsing for the play. Though quickly, friction became apparent when during a private rehearsal, Molli confesses to stalking Leah's older cousin, Mercedes, and her friends. After a few more disagreements with Leah and Molli, Freya and Michi calm them down, and tell them to make up. During the school play an 'accident' occurs, in which a peice of the set design collapses and falls ontop of Michi, seemingly killing her, however, Michi comes out a few minuetes later revealing she survived. After the play, the four girls are invited to Mercedes' summer party. The next day, Jeanne Tarn (the teacher who Freya argued with), is found dead in the school's drama set storage room. When the students hear about the 'accident' the next day, Kylie suggests that the suspicious incidents in their town are god's doing, causing Kylie and Freya to fight. In the closing of act 1, the cast reminise about what they want and what they need. ACT 2 The curtain opens to the house party, in which the cast are getting drunk and high. Freya confronts Leah in the kitchen and they apologise, and agree to disagree. Later on, Freya spots Michi and Leah whispering to each other, to which Freya interrupts to ask where Molli went. Another accident occurs, seemingly killing Michi, but this time the stage errupts and swivels, and human-demon like creatures enter the stage, lights fade to black. We later see that Freya has been kidnapped by a group of demons who plan to turn her into a canine. Luckily she escapes and reunites with Leah, and they have a moment. Freya and Leah rush to confront Michi, who is in a puppet-like state, and meet Alexander. A voice in the sky (though not seen) reveals himself to be Alexander, owner of earth. He reveals his plan to torture the world, and how he possesed Michi from the first time she died. Molli then rises from the ground, announcing herself as a 'reborn', and along with other reborns, she fights Michi and several groups of demons. After the fight, Molli takes Leah and Freya to a secret hideout with other students, where she reveals to Freya that she 'did buisness upstairs' to Freya's confusion. In the secret hideout, Freya, Kylie and Molli realise that the only way to remove Alexander's control, is to destroy the seed inside Michi. The three proceed to plan a trap. The students and the reborns distract and kill the demons, before letting Freya and Kylie attempt to pin down Michi, to which they fail. Michi attempts to manipulate Molli to kill the two girls and join her so they can be best friends again, to which Molli convinces Michi (for an 'act of friendship') to drink the roofie she made for George, for Michi to then faint. Freya, Kylie and Molli grab weapons and start beating Michi, in hope to give her a thousand deaths. In one last second, Michi becomes unpossessed and with a one-liner, Molli gives the final blow, permenantly killing Michi. The world then becomes corrupted and starts reversing. The next morning, Freya is woken up by her mother, explaining to her that during the previous night (during the play) Michi was killed and a blackout across the world occured. 2019/Epilogue ACT 2 In the aftermath of the earth's reset, we cut to three years later in 2019, where Freya, Leah and Molli are seen as best friends, with their fates being left up to interpretation. It is then revealed that the whole show is the film project Freya was making in 2016, suggesting that she remembers the alternate timeline. Deleted Scene In a deleted scene in act 2, Leah accuses Molli of planning to kill Michi. To which Freya believes Molli, but keeps caution around her. Relationships Kylie Brooke Animated Series TBA Musical In the musical, Freya and Leah are practically best friends. Though Freya doesn't agree with most of her beliefs. Leah is implied to not have many friends, therefore sees her friendship with Freya as a 'gift from god'. Several times throughout the story, the two get into fights, mostly about religious beliefs. Freya states early on in the story, how she doesn't want Leah to be persuaded or manipulated by other people's opinions or beliefs, and that she should 'choose her own story'. During the party, the two agree to disagree and make up. A little while after this, Alexander (as Michi), attempts to manipulate Leah into ditching Freya and join the Immortal Circle, however, because of her religion, Leah refuses. When Leah accused Molli of planning to kill Michi, Freya chose to believe Molli, but didn't blame Leah for thinking that way. When Freya escaped the canine farm, the two reunited, with Leah helping Freya move and speak. She also helps her attempts to convince Alexander to not play with the earth. After Michi's death, Freya, Leah and Molli make a promise to leave freely in the world they had now freed. In the epilogue timeskip, the three are seen three years later as best friends. Molli Dreamshine Animated Series TBA Musical In the musical, Freya and Molli are seen to be close friends, possibly almost as a close as Freya and Leah. Freya meets Molli at the play auditions, and despite Molli's prominant attitude, the two become fast friends. While rehearsing in the school kitchen, Molli confesses to stalking Leah's older cousin, Mercedes, and her friends, which surprises Freya, but she is reluctant to break her friendship with Molli. Their friendship deepends in the school play, after Molli reveals that she helped Freya get her part in the school play. When Leah accused Molli of trying to kill Michi, Freya didn't believe Leah, though became more cautious around Molli. After the world became chaotic, Molli crawled out of the earth and had a magic battle with Michi, however had previously confessed to Freya that she had 'done buisness upstairs'. Molli also helped Freya plan the trap to capture Michi. After Michi's death, Freya, Leah and Molli make a promise to leave freely in the world they had now freed. In the epilogue timeskip, the three are seen three years later as best friends. Michi C Animated Series TBA Musical Although half of Michi's stage time was her being possessed by Alexander, It is implied that Michi and Freya had a strong friendship, with Freya occassionally offering Michi money due to her low background. She also refers to Michi as 'Mich', a nickname Molli also calls her. Being that they are both artists, it is implied by dialogue that they exchanged ideas for each others projects. Freya is also the first character to notice that Michi wasn't herself. During the opening of act 2, Michi (possesed by Alexander) attempts to manipulate Leah into ditching Freya and join the Immortal Circle, however due to her religion, Kylie refuses. Freya became very emotional when she discovered that Alexander's pact with Michi. She was also hesitant to plan Michi's murder, even saying to Michi that "We're doing this to help you.". After Michi's death, Freya has one final goodbye with her spirit before it explodes. Alexander Animated Series TBA Musical Though he only appears in act 2, Alexander's opinion on Freya is hinted at via Michi's attititude in act 1. During his first time possessing Michi's body, Alexander took a strong dislike to Freya, for how honest she was and how she misreperesented how he wanted humanity to act. This is evident in the way Michi acts towards Freya in act 2. While as Michi, Alexander tried to manipulate Leah into ditching Freya to join the Immortal Circle, however because of her religion, Leah refused. During the earth's destruction, he purposefully lead a group of demons to kidnap Freya, who then attempted to turn her into a canine. When Freya meets Alexander for the first time, he thanks her for 'leading him to his prize', and explains his plan. After Freya, Leah and Molli kill the seed in Michi, he lost his control of the earth, therefore ending his reign as a god. Trivia * Millie R, Freya's physical actress in the musical, will not be in the animated series. ** Though it is rumoured she will cameo as an ensemble/extra. *** It is also rumoured that she might be an animation reference model. * She is heavily based on Rena Calren and Siye C. References Category:Planet-Shite Category:Planet-Shite Characters Category:Planet Characters Category:Planet Category:Flu Category:Protagonists